


You're the survivor?

by NK3



Series: Miraculously Danganronpa Oneshots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, I essentially just pulled this out of my ass, I know that doesn't make much sense but nothing really does in a timeline sense in here either, Lila Anon is not welcome, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Out of Character, Swearing, The whole despair thing just took place in japan and not the whole world, all the logic in this is kinda bs, me: casually ignoring the ages, mr damocles is scared of mme mendeleive, no beta we die like 11037, nobody ever googles anything in mlb soooo, tbh i didnt really try to make this in character, tw for panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NK3/pseuds/NK3
Summary: On the one year anniversary of the High School Mutual Killing Life, a liar decided to lie about the wrong thing.
Series: Miraculously Danganronpa Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994152
Comments: 22
Kudos: 215





	You're the survivor?

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the tags, I basically just wrote this on a whim so it's probably OOC and things are inaccurate. The timeline also doesn't make sense either but I don't care. I also chose a random date for the time the first killing game finished

During the same time Lila “graced” the collège, a new student had appeared. Makoto Naegi, a Japan transfer. He was nice and upbeat (and strangely sounded a lot like Adrien) but kept to himself and would sometimes just get quiet or a little panicky whenever a certain something was said. It was confusing until October 16, the one year anniversary of the High School Mutual Killing Life. It was an event that only happened in Japan but aired worldwide, and it was absolutely _horrifying_ to all who watched it, causing parents to make sure their children don’t watch it but were aware of it.

Collège Françoise Dupont had decided to honour the deaths by doing a ceremony and why? Lila fucking Rossi. The whole school was in the gymnasium, flowers on the stage. Even if none of them were in the game, there were tears all over.

“We have recently become aware that the sole survivor was attending the school and the student decided to talk about the experience. I’d like to introduce Lila Rossi.” Principal Damocles gestured to the girl, who stepped up and shed fake crocodile tears.

“Thank you everybody for attending. It’s been _so hard_ to come to terms with all of their deaths but-”

_"No, that’s wrong!"_

Lila was interrupted as a clear voice rang out throughout the gym. All heads turned toward the owner. _Makoto_.

“What is wrong with you! You’re telling a girl who has been so much to shut up!” a random student yelled.

“D-does he think I’m lying?” Lila stuttered, her act still up and more fake tears shedding. Unlike her, Makoto’s tears were real. His eyes were bloodshot with slight bags under them.

“You are!” Despite him being on the verge of breaking down, he continued. He was disgusted with this girl pretending to be the survivor.

“If anybody here would search it up, you wouldn’t find her to even be mentioned in the articles on the killing game.” he told them, getting a response of “I- I told them to m-make my name a-anonymous.”

People kept on yelling at him but he didn’t care. “That would make no sense as the game was a live broadcast and your name would’ve been said many times. During the first broadcast, all the participants introduced each other, including their full names!”

This was a part of Makoto nobody knew about except for his class… sorta. There was an amount of time where they did a mock trial, a hypothetical burglary that he was the attorney in and one where they replicated a Class Trial, to which he missed the two days where they went over the rules and everything, being told he was sick but they doubted that.

He managed to prove that the defendant was innocent and prove that one of the witnesses (Kim) was the actual burglar but the Mock Class Trial was a whole new thing.

It was a trial where they pretended Marc from a different class was murdered, a stab to the chest just like the first victim in the game. Each person was given a card with their role along with facts they know and was given a replica of a Monokuma File.

All were innocent, except for one. Makoto was like a different person during that time. He was visibly shaken and panicky but argued greatly, managing to reveal Sabrina as the killer with the minimal information they were given, almost like he’s done it before.

“You watched it?” Lila tried to misdirect.

Makoto looked away. “I was forced to watch parts of it after it fully aired,” he confessed.

“Why would you be forced to watch it?” Damocles asked, confused.

“The police had to confirm what happened like they didn’t watch it while it aired,” he replied bitterly.

“Why would they have you confirm it when Lila, who is strong for deciding to discuss the horrific event she endured?” Ms. Bustier was curious, clearly believing Lila.

“I know strong,” images of Fujisaki and Sakura appeared in his mind. “But trust me, lying about being the survivor of the High School Mutual Killing Life isn’t strong!”

“I-I’m not lying-”

“Tell me the order of how they died then. If you were really the sole survivor as you said, then you should remember that at the very least.”

“I-I’ve decided to f-forget the ev-”

“But you claimed that it was hard to come to terms with their deaths, meaning that you remember the event, not to mention it’s hard to forget the event when people are constantly reminding you of it and the fact that such an event would almost certainly give you PTSD. This whole event is proof that you remember.” Makoto pointed out.

“B-but I-”

“In fact, it was mentioned by our class that we did a mock Class Trial after you missed it and you instantly brushed it off and went into a tirade of somebody you met. If you were the survivor, you would’ve shown some uneasiness or be a little shaken that a replica of the trials you were in and saw your friend be brutally murdered in front of you, helpless to stop it.”

“U-u-uh-”

“I’ll make this easier for you. Name the punishment the mastermind went through along with her name.”

Lila did know the name of the mastermind due to the news but she didn’t know the punishments which are apparently what the executions are called according to the news. “Junko Enoshima and…” she scoured her mind, “Electric chair…?”

“The name was right but the execution… the execution was wrong. She endured all the punishments all the blackened went through. Though three weren’t guilty. Alter-Ego, an AI created by Chihiro Fujisaki before his death, Jin Kirigiri who was killed before the game started, and the survivor, framed due to being a thorn in the side for Junko but would survive.” Makoto explained.

“What were the punishments?” Max asked out of curiosity.

Makoto took in a shuddering breath. “Beaten to death by a thousand baseballs, being turned into butter, almost burning to death before being hit by a firetruck, being destroyed by an excavator, being put in a rocketship and being blasted off into space without proper equipment before coming back down in less than an hour, and being squashed by a trash compactor.”

“Mr. Smith, may you go grab the projector while I put down the screen,” Damocles told the student.

A few minutes passed in silence as they did so.

“I’ll be putting on the failed execution of the survivor as it cannot be faked.” the principal announced.

“I- I don’t believe that necessary.” Makoto protested, fear in his eyes.

“Why? Is it because you're lying?” Damocles asked with a raised eyebrow.

“N-no! It’s not because of th-”

“Then you should have no problem with it.”

Before Makoto could continue to protest, Damocles swiftly put on the video.

The video started, the familiar Monokuma they’ve seen on the news showing in a _very_ bright and hideous trial room.

“Let’s give it everything we’ve got! It’s punishment time!” the bear yelled gleefully. Makoto stared at the screen, shaking and breathing quickly.

The bear banged the gavel, the scene changing quickly.

It looked like the room shook every time the giant block hit the ground in rhythmic slams like a trash compactor with a screen portraying Monokuma over it. The room was like a classroom, desks around the conveyor belt where the survivor sat. It was going towards the compactor, the survivor facing the other way in the seat he was in. And the person in the seat was… Makoto?

There was a thump drowned out by the noise of the video. Makoto fell down to the ground out of shock, whispering that it was supposed to be over, clearly thinking back to the horrific game he was forcefully put in.

A blackboard with a teacher-like Monokuma appeared in front of him like one final “fuck you” to a clearly terrified Makoto. The blackboard in front of him showed the title “After School Lesson”.

The school was terrified but couldn’t look away. They knew he would survive but it couldn’t stop them from worrying. Many people looked at the teenager, clearly seeing him hyperventilating on the floor but didn’t help him, clearly too distracted.

Makoto got closer and closer, quickly glancing back at the object he thought would end his life multiple times. He was shaking out of fear, almost under the compactor. But before he could, the screen over it changed.

Throughout the gym, there were gasps of shock all over as they saw the screen change to the head of a girl with short, light brown layered hair and large dark brown eyes. On-screen Makoto didn’t notice though, looking up and finding himself under the compactor but it didn’t go down, the conveyer continuing until it went behind the compacter.

The Monokuma shown was clearly surprised and distressed as he watched Makoto fall down the tunnel, the camera suddenly switching to see Makoto falling in his seat, the objects on his desk falling near him.

With that, the video ended, shouts ringing out.

“What the fuck was that!”

“How is he not dead?!”

“LILA!”

The last one was Alya, tears streaming down her face as she was about to stomp over to Lila but was restrained by Nino and Kim, ranting about the Italian.

Marinette noticed Makoto on the ground, panicking. Despite the boy keeping to himself a lot, she managed to be friends with him. He always was a little untrustworthy around people but seeing what happened, it made sense.

She crouched down, getting face level. “It’s supposed to be over, I’m supposed to be out of there, I’m not supposed to deal with them _all killing each other anymore_ …” he muttered quickly, sweating.

“Hey Makoto?” she caught his attention a little. “You’re out of there. The game is over. You’re safe.”

That got him out of his stupor, looking around.

“P-p-principal Damocles,” he said shakily. “May I please go home early?”

“Of course not. We must get to the botto-”

_"Principal_ _Damocles_.” Mme Mendeleive cut in, annoyed with the man. “Mr. Naegi is clearly traumatized that you showed something that caused him trauma even after he protested. You will be letting him leave early today.”

Damocles, clearly scared of the woman when she was angry, wisely decided to concede.

If Makoto found apologies and a box of pastries on his desk the next time he came to school, nobody commented on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, looking at this: how tf did this get over 100 kudos
> 
> But like seriously thank you! I've decided to make this a short multichapter fic of Danganronpa and Miraculous Ladybug crossover oneshots, mainly Lila salt. If you have any ideas, please suggest them. I'm always open to new prompts for this crossover.


End file.
